


High

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to work on his dad's car. And possibly a few other things.  Improv-style prompt-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

"You _have_ worked on cars before, right?" Danny asked, leaning against the edge of the garage door, beer in hand, one ankle crossed in front of the other as if he had no intention of going anywhere, even inside for another beer.

Steve paused, head under the hood and bent over the engine. He didn't look over, however, and he shoved past the slight hesitation to focus on what was important -- ignoring Danny and working on the car.

"I mean, I'll grant that Super Navy SEAL man has probably done everything at least once," Danny continued, then was interrupted.

"Five times," Chin said, casually. "I think you have to do something astounding five times before they give you your SEAL merit badge."

Steve was extremely tempted to correct them -- he had his pride, and it wasn't exactly _easy_ to qualify for the Navy SEALS, much less work up the ranks to get promoted to Commander. He had fucking medals, and there was even a letter of commendation from the Australian Prime Minister in his lockbox.

Instead he kept his attention on the carburetor, knowing he was going to have to pull it _again._ At one point he might have considered asking Danny or Chin if they wanted to help -- but that was before the two decided that heckling him was a better entertainment than whatever game they could find on the satellite.

"Do you think they give out merit badges for macrame?" Danny was asking, and Steve tuned their voices out, as much as he could. He'd been called insane a lot of times in his life, from his mother when he was eight years old and jumping off rocks into the ocean, to his commanding officers for.. well, for a lot of reasons. To his new partner in his brand new job as policeman, trying to figure out how to do what he knew how to do with a whole new set of rules.

Which, OK, he mostly ignored. But he'd grown used to hearing Danny's voice saying things like "psycho" and "nuts" and "I will shoot you if you ever do that again."

He was getting used to Chin saying it as well, though Chin tended to do it with a look instead of so many words. But Steve had to admit, he was the only one saying it about this.

Steve glanced over his shoulder as he realized Danny and Chin were talking calmly now, as if they knew they'd lost his attention. Focused on each other, Chin leaning in, close enough that it'd only take half a second for him to lay a kiss on Danny's lips.

Steve smiled. It was a scene he enjoyed -- watching, participating, whatever. He held still for a moment, hoping to see Chin do it. From the look on Danny's face, Steve wasn't the only one waiting in anticipation.

Yeah, he was crazy. It was probably going to get him into serious trouble, along down the road. But for right now -- Steve enjoyed riding the wave, feeling the rush of heady excitement and the thrill of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

As Chin tilted his head and moved a fraction of an inch closer, Danny slipped one hand on Chin's waist.

Insane. But beautiful.


End file.
